Finger sensing devices determine the position of a finger relative to a surface of the device. For example, the finger contacts the device and moves relative to the surface of the device and the device determines the location of the finger. Some finger sensors have a plurality of individual capacitive plates wherein the presence of a finger induces capacitance between some of the plates and the finger. Each of the plates has a capacitance sensor coupled thereto, which measures the induced capacitance. By measuring the capacitance on all the plates, the location of the finger is determined. These devices require a plurality of individual capacitive plates and a separate sensor coupled to each plate. Higher sensitivity is achieved by having a high number of capacitive plates in the device, which is very costly. Therefore, a need exists for a finger sensor having minimal capacitive plates and sensors, but having high sensitivity.